Bonded
by Calicy
Summary: Jake wronged Eywa and lost a child as a result. Now his son will journey to make his father's wrong doings right. CHAPTER SIX FIXED.
1. Chapter 1

It was night and the home tree was quiet. But Jake wouldn't have noticed if a pack of thanaotors had come charging through the forest. From his neighboring hammock, he watched her, "You're not asleep are you?"

Her blank face curled into a smile, "Since you came to us, I have found I only sleep when you do."

"The burdens of being bonded to an insomniac."Jake sat up to study his mate. A rush of fondness raced through him as he looked upon her. His eyes looked upon smooth blue skin, a long lithe body and a glittering pattern of markings across her torso and face but he saw his lover and closest friend. He ached to be closer to her but even if he went over to her bed, he couldn't stay. The hammock wouldn't hold them both now and he would be forced to leave.

His eyes, moving on their own accord, lowered to her abdomen where the product of their frequent mating was growing. Their child.

Neytiri opened her eyes and followed his gaze, "If only you could feel her too Jake. She is strong but gentle, only the best of you and I."

"You are connected to her?"

Neytiri nodded, "By the cord which allows me to nurture her inside of my body."

"Describe it to me."

Her hands went to protect her precious burden, "I do not sense her in a physical way but I can connect to her like one can connect to the voices in the Tree of Life."

"I always wanted a daughter," Jake admitted, "Even when I was a warrior or as a kid growing up in a house with brothers. Someone who would need me in a way no one I ever knew had."

"You have me," Neytiri said, "And you have The People."

"I know. I can't forget my responsibilities or my loyalties that easily," Jake searched his minds for the right words, "I mean like something to…protect?"

"What makes you so certain you will be the one protecting her?" Neytiri's eyes were closed now and she was curled up into herself, her eyes closed but her face joyful as if she saw something pleasant in her mind.

"Well she's half of you so obviously I wouldn't be her keeper but," he sighed, "It's hard to explain."

Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Jake pulled himself up on the branch holding his hammock and swung himself over to Neytiri's swinging bed. He landed feet planted on both sides of her body, carefully putting equal force on both sides so not to sway the bed and knock either of them out.

He moved slowly until his body was curled into Neytiri's and nestled his head between her shoulder blades, wrapping his arms around her, "She'll be my reminder of how far I've come and how pleased I am to be here in this new life."

Neytiri breathed contently for a bit, soaking in her Jake's presence. Then she reached over and took his braid in her hand and laced the delicate ending with hers.

Jake was overwhelmed at first by his mate's bond with his mind. Then her reveled as he felt her emotions and thoughts embraced him. He felt love, admiration, attraction, warmth, wonderment, and desire. He saw happy memories and future hopes. Then he felt it.

The baby. Their tiny unborn child was reaching out for him. Her gently pulled away from Neytiri and reached for her. He felt her curiosity first as if she couldn't quite understand who he was. He was aware of her recognition and then he felt nothing. His heart clenched as he thought his child thought and felt nothing for him. Then there was a sudden rush of affections and he saw her tiny life. Her warm womb, the light and sounds of the outside world, her mother's voice.

He saw images of himself with Neytiri, others of The People and some of the glowing forest. With these images came a rush of almost giddy happiness.

"Yes," he felt himself say to her, "It's a beautiful world."

Then he saw other things, he saw deadly beasts, sorrow and other negative human emotions, the dark sides of the mind, death. The tiny soul was afraid of these.

"Don't you worry about that little one," he replied, "I will guide you through those trials."

He saw her briefly, her hair dark and unbraided, her face and body and mannerism like Neytiri but his eyes. She mesmerized him, this creature of both himself and Neytiri.

He looked at her face and searched for a name. Kinza? That had been the name of Neytiri's closest friend, a victim of the times of sorrow. Susan, his mother? Tamsin? Matai? Romar?

No she was none of these. She wasn't the remnants of another nor was she meant to have an earthly name. She was entirely herself.

"You can name her," he whispered in Neytiri's ear, "But I get to hold her first."

Neytiri fell asleep and the image began to fade. Their daughter gave him one last smile before she disappeared.

His daughter's face was burned into his mind. He raked his brain for something, word or an idea that would describe her. Something that would make her more real to him. He could find none. He would have to wait for her to come before he could see who she truly was. Or, as he suspected, what she decided she would be. He had an itching feeling no one would choose or have any say in the matter but her.

"I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

***So after some thought, I decided I wasn't finished with this story. I hope you can still enjoy it.

There had once been over a thousand Omaticaya. Since the war, they were down to seven hundred. Half of the clan had left to find temporary reprieve with other clans, another two hundred were on constant search parties looking for food beyond the destroyed forest that now surrounded their new home tree. At present there were too many young and elderly and not enough warrior and hunters present. Without a stable home, they were easy prey to famine or attack or all number of disasters. They had to move on or they wouldn't survive. These were the facts which Jake had thought of a million times in his head. Now they were coming true.

"Olo'eyktan!"

Jake heard this quite clearly. Someone was calling out to the clan leader, and that was him now. But he was troubled and the title had not been ingrained enough in his identity for him to recognize it without thinking. So he continued walking.

"Olo'eyktan?!"

Finally Jake heard and turned to see the Na'vi hurrying over to him. He recognized the male's flat features and slight limp instantly. It was Umo, the same Na'vi who'd been one of the first to rise and fight with him during the war. He was also someone who still argued in his favor at clan meetings and would calm others down if Jake said something wrong or flat out stupid. Jake was respected by many but Umo was one of Jake's few friends among the Na'vi.

Umo slowed down and took Jake's shoulder. Umo was silent for a few moments as he caught his breath. Jake took this moment to study the other Na'vi. Umo was older than him by ten or so years but still was strong and sturdy. He was a head shorter than Jake and his facial and body markings, unlike others, were wild and without a pattern, which gave him a humorous look. He was sometimes the butt of friendly jokes for this but Umo didn't mind.

"Olo'eyktan," Umo finally said, "I had heard you were taking a search party at dawn to look for a new Kelutral. Is this true?"

It had only been decided a few moments before by a group of elders whom Mo'at had assigned to help him but the situation was weighing down on his heart. He knew the Na'vi needed a new home and he knew as clan leader this fell under his jurisdiction but they didn't just yet feel as if he could flex his muscles as chief and be respected or even listened to. He was a Na'vi, a member of the Omaticaya but to too many he was still a traitor and a stranger.

He had hoped in the weaker regions of his mind that he could somehow change the elder's mind, convince them that this could wait. However, if Umo knew, others might as well and while the elders might bend on this matter, Jake could not expect the entire clan to be as malleable.

But there was more. Even if all the able bodied Na'vi volunteer themselves to this duty, he couldn't take more than thirty because that was all they could logistically afford to send away. With thirty, there was no telling how long this might take. Between trying to survive away from a settled community and fighting off creature they might have never encountered, and ones they had, he expected to be away five seasons at minimum.

"Who told you this?" asked Jake hesitantly.

Umo simply grinned, "The wind. It carried many rumors."

"You think it's a rumor?" Jake asked hopefully.

"I know it's more than that. An elder told me you'd already agreed." Umo didn't notice Jake's attempt to kick himself. "I think this came at the best of times. Many are growing restless, wondering when you would find us a new home. It is crowded here and all are unhappy."

This surprised Jake. He knew their temporary Home Tree was uncomfortable but no one had openly complained. Perhaps he was not as in tune with the general consensus as he had previously thought. This brought new urgency to the situation. The Omaticaya only needed on more reason to dispose of him.

But he could do this. He knew he could. But first, Jake needed to prove that.

"I would like to offer myself to this mission," Umo said, interrupting Jake's thoughts, "I am good at navigating and I am a good hunter. I also have some skill at gathering. I would be a valuable asset to you. I also have no mate or children and do not fear any danger."

"Thank you brother. There will be more planning at the evening meal. We will discuss this further than," Jake pat Umo on the shoulder, partially out of thanks and partially to indicate the conversation was over by pushing him away gently.

Umo understood and left.

Jake continued on his way and eventually found himself outside of the quarters he shared with Neytiri. Their space occupied a cache in the tree's main support and vines and leaves had been hung to give them privacy. Jake paused before entering. What would he tell her?

Before he could find the words, the door was opened and Jake found himself face to face with his mate. She searched his eyes, "There has been change."

"I must leave," he said, "To find our people a new home."

Her face was blank, "Have you told everyone yet?"

"No," she moved to the side and he entered their dwelling, "I will tonight. Will you translate for me?

"Of course."

He sat down and tried to pull her down next to him but she resisted and went about their space looking for something to do. "I wish you could come but I think we both know that's a bad idea," he watched as she tried to sharpen a knife. Her hands were shaking, "I think I'd feel better if I knew you'd be there having my back."

This was the hard part of leadership. Other depended on him now and he couldn't screw up, no matter how inclined he might be to do so. No one would be there to cover his stupidity. Jake wanted to tell Neytiri about this but he knew she already understood so instead he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"I am thinking about my duty to this tribe and how proud I am to do it," she forced a smile in his direction, "You will make me proud by doing your duty as well."

She was angry. Jake could understand that. She'd had a quiet, happy life for the most part before he'd come along. Now she had to deal with so much death and disruption. Jake had had his fair share of seemingly endless hard time so he could understand what she was going through. He was actually amazed she had kept her composure for so long.

"It doesn't trouble you that I will leave for so long and that I may not be at our child's birth?" Jake tugged his feet, "I'm lucky to have such an understanding mate."

"My mother will have much to teach me and I have many things that need doing," Neytiri nodded, "Besides my daily work, I will be praying and meditating and focusing on my connection to Eywa. I will hardly notice you are gone."

"Just like that?" Jake began to stand, "You can just replace me with chanting and prayer? See I think I'm a bit more meaningful to you than that."

Neytiri would never admit it but she and Jake had come to depend on one another. Through the daily toils and changes, they relied on one another as confidants and friends.

"Even though you are my mate, you are not my entire essence," she turned away, glancing over her shoulder at him. Her feet were planted shoulder width apart and she had a look of complete dominance on her face, "I also have my duties as gatherer now and as a teacher of young ones along with my training to become the future Tsahik."

Jake came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, "So my huntress isn't going to miss me at all?"

"You must go. If I told you this decision made me sad, you would not want to go. I cannot put myself before The People's needs. It would be selfish for me to try telling you in any way to stay," she was relaxing under his touch. He liked that he made her limp all over just by touching her.

Jake gently tilted her head back and kissed her on the forehead. He lingered there and Neytiri sighed. He leaned down more and nuzzled her nose with his own. She began to whimper. By the time he covered her mouth with his, her resistance had disappeared. Beside not having her as an advisor, Jake would simply miss Neytiri and the moment like this that they shared together.

Neytiri turned and they stood for some time, just watching each other, "I was once so independent. What have you done to me?"

"Me? You're the one that has me on a short leash," he replied.

*****

As Jake had hoped, many were enthusiastic about the decision to find a new Home Tree. But while he couldn't speak for some, he knew for sure that one person was anxious.

Neytiri would wear a brave face at the night meal later on. She would speak Jake's words with confidence that inspired others. She would stand by Jake's side with a smile and words of thanks for all who would rise and volunteer for his difficult task. She would blessed their meal, take part in the conversation, listen to the singers as they went about their nightly performance and would even take part in a game with the young children after the meal without even a slight drop from the eye or a sad sigh or sad face. Not once did she indicate her displeasure over Jake's decision.

They came together that night, after most were asleep but even as Jake was reaching his peak, Neytiri finally broke down and began to sob. Although he yearned to seal the bond, all he could do was hold her like an infant and promise his promises over and over again.

"Tell me what's wrong," he muttered in her ear when she had calmed down some.

"You go where I cannot protect you anymore," she choked, "I cannot help but think of what they will do to you should you not succeed. I cannot help but fear that if you fail, the only way you will return to me…" She couldn't finish the sentence. They would kill him for sure if everything went wrong. They would want a scapegoat for their problems and there was only one way a new leader could be chosen.

She was right. This was a big ticket number and his future in the clan might depend on it. It was these rare times that he wished he was just a simple jarhead again. The marines might push him to the brink and war might be psychologically and physically damaging but here there was more to lose here. The Omaticaya had no reason to stand for useless politicians.

"I can't leave with you like this," Jake whispered in her hair, "I don't want to and you know that. But I have to. For you, for her, for all of us. The time for grand shows of power and loaded words is gone. Now, I need to make good decisions and have foresight."

Neytiri nodded but her tears would not dwindle until the light of dawn entered their quarters and she had no choice but to face the coming day.

*****

Jake found himself a nice niche and embedded himself there for the next few months.

By day, he would instructed hunting parties, help inspect the haul of the gatherers, cared for the ikran and direhorses and did as much, and often more, manual work as his fellow Na'vi companions. He went on daily ikran flights to search for suitable Kelutral but never found anything nearly large enough. He nursed the ill, kept their camp sanitary and prepared food. He kept his leader composure without fail all day long.

Jake was surprised how easily the other Na'vi followed him. He expected resistance and only faced some. For the most part, they just followed his instructions. Perhaps it was because he had quite given them a reason not to trust his judgment; maybe it was because these were volunteers who wanted to be here. It didn't matter. They had faith him. As he watched his party thrive in this foreign environment, his belief in their success, and his own, grew.

But at night he could only think of Neytiri and his baby. He took up carving to ease his mind but found the only projects he wanted to pursue were for his family. He made Neytiri a small bush-like thing which he planned on telling her was a Tree of Souls replica, a pretty decent fan lizard and an ikran which could have easily been mistook for a crow but would pass here on Pandora. And for their daughter, he made a wood sprite, one so small he was able to make into a charm and make a necklace.

Sometimes Neytiri would send him images or words of encouragement. The pictures that formed in his mind were all that could help him through a rough day. But it was nothing like being with her and he soon grew weary with the alternative.

One night he felt a brutal pressure on his navel like someone was pulling a burning belt around his waist. The pain would erupted everywhere in the area between his knees and mid torso and it seemed to follow a pattern, with each episode coming closer and closer together until it felt as if something was trying to split him in half. Then the pain began to fade and he felt giddiness like nothing else he's ever experienced and he forgot his pain completely.

He did not bring up this experience to anyone. For one, he didn't want anyone to worry about his health or to appear weak. On the other hand, the entire event bewildered him. Not that he thought it was a dream or something but that it felt like it was coming from the space around him when it happened. Like a force was pushing the pain down on him from some outside source like a message being passed through telephone lines.

The next morning, Neytiri gave him one last message in his mind. In it, he heard her voice, "She is beautiful Jake." She didn't send him any more communication after that. She knew how much it would hurt.

So the months passed. Jake worked hard at his endless task, never holding back or complaining. Others saw this and worked to match his efforts. He worked himself to the bone so he would sleep at night and couldn't torture himself with thoughts of his home.

**Finally an idea came to him. Instead of looking for the roots to massive trees, which had been their previous tactic, Jake told his fellow Na'vi to look for RDA ruins. The dark monstrous mounds were much easier to see form the air than the roots. Within a week, he had reports of nine stations, all of which were formed into a circle. Jake rushed over and found his suspicions were right. Kelutral were always found growing on massive deposits of Unobtainium and where there was Unobtainium there was RDA station to allow for mining. Centered directly in the middle of the circle of station, they found a Kelutral three times the size of their old one. **

They spent several day checking the tree to make sure it was healthy and structurally sound, and then they began to plan how it would house their people. They made crude platform, etched out where tunnels and stairs could be put and built hammocks and made storage and other living areas.

Unable to wait any longer, Jake left Umo and two others in charge of the project and took five others with him to return to the clan and bring the news. They flew on a fast wind but Jake was always in the front. He pushed his Ikran to the point of exhaustion and was always the first to wake each morning. Where it had taken five day to get to their previous location, it took the party three.

The clan, although surprised by their sudden return, greeted them happily. Everyone had questions, everyone wanted news, and everyone wanted to congratulate Jake. But he found himself looking only for one face. The clan held fast though and he was not allowed to leave until he had told them everything he knew. He was hugged dozens of times and pat on the arms and shoulder until his limbs were sore. Only when someone cried out that a celebration must be planned, was Jake able to sneak off.

He went to the main meeting area but found no one there. He also search Mo'at sleeping quarters and his own but saw no one. He searched every level, finally coming to the highest branch, before stopping his search in defeat. Where was Neytiri? Had she gone on some expedition? Had something happened to her?

These thoughts seized at his heart when suddenly a shadow passed over him. It was a lone Ikran. It flew so close; Jake had to stoop to avoid decapitation. He watched as the dark blue beast flew around in a circle and then came around again. He was straining his eyes to see who the rider when he heard his mate's familiar call. It was Neytiri.

"My Jake!" she ran to him. He grabbed her with such force he pulled her off the ground. He spun her until he could only see her face. Then, too dizzy to stand straight, he kissed her until he couldn't breathe and pulled back to take her in.

Her body, pressed against his, was flat and firm. Gone was her swelling stomach and inflamed ankles.

"I see you," they said in unison. They both laughed at this.

Jake caressed her cheek, overjoyed simply by touching her for the first time in months. She nuzzled his hand, kissing each finger individually.

He would have stood there with her forever if another thought not edged into his consciousness. "Our daughter?"

Neytiri smiled and pulled him over to where her new Ikran perched. She pulled something out of a secured basket off it's back. She showed the bundle to him.

The baby was perfect in every way. The creature he'd met before paled in comparison. Her skin glowed healthy and fresh. Her limps which she wiggled to get free from her blanket were long and strong. Her chubby belly stretched out as she yawned. She had just awoken from a nap.

She had eight fingers and eight toes and full head of dark hair and Jake couldn't have been more pleased.

Neytiri settled her into Jake's arms. The father leaned into his baby girl, catching one of her tiny delicate feet into his hand and tickling it. Under the rosy balls of her digits, he felt her thin bones spread like a wing. A deep laugh swelled from her belly.

Jake's eyes felt moist. "What are we going to call her?"

"I have been waiting to name her," Neytiri leaned her head against his shoulder, looking at his expressions to the babies with a content smile, "I wanted you to have your voice heard."

"I can't think of anything!" Jake choked, "You tell me what you want and I'm sure I'll love it."

"Inaya," said Neytiri without a thought, as if she had already made the decision.

"Inaya?" Jake repeated, "I've never heard that one before. Why that one?"

"Inaya was the first Omaticaya Tsahik. She was a strong and intelligent woman. I wish for our daughter to be just as she was."

"You sure?" asked Jake, "I'd love her no matter what she does with her life."

"Without its history, it is a good name. A simple feminine name," Neytiri pointed out.

"But it's a family name. A lot of potential she must obtain," Jake retorted.

"If she obtains it, I will be pleased. If she doesn't, I will still take pride in her," Neytiri said firmly, "Besides, she's our daughter. I already have faith in her ability to accomplish."

"Don't pretend like you don't give the name without expectations."

"Ever mother wants something special for her baby," Neytiri said, "And-"

"What?"

"It also means 'Grace'," Neytiri said innocently, "Like the ability to move smoothly of course."

"How can I argue with that?" Jake held the baby close, "Inaya."

Jake absorbed her essence. He smelled her clean, crisp scent, stroked her unusually soft skin, and listened to her rhythmic breathing. As he sensed her, he felt he essence absorbing into his own flesh. As she became part of his, his love for her grew until she was as much a part of him as Neytiri and as necessary to him as air.

*****

Hours later, Jake found himself back in his quarters, his Inaya on his chest, asleep and his Neytiri curled up against him on the new hammock Neytiri had made in his absence. It was bigger and stronger and could hold all of them. Neytiri's hands gently caressed his chest and Jake was growing sleepy.

"Neytiri?" His mate stirred next to him, nuzzling his neck to show she was awake, "How can you give such a gift to simple me?"

"She is not my gift to give. She is as much a part of you as she is part of me."

"I'm a decorated warrior and a clan leader and yet I still think raising this child will be my greatest honor, "Jake kissed Inaya's crown, "If I'd know this is what I'd miss I could never have stayed away."

Jake pulled the charm he'd made for Inaya from his wrist where he'd been keeping it and tied it around her neck.

"But there's no need for me to be away any longer," he pulled his mate and child closer, "We have a new home and we'll all be there together. It was will be bliss."

"For always," Neytiri said.

Jake sunk into the nirvana so deeply he didn't smell the smoke. He was so in such pleasure, he didn't hear the clatter of weapons. He was so overjoyed he didn't hear foreign voices rising as footsteps came to their quarters. Jake was weary from his days of work and caught up in the bliss of his new family.

He never expected the attack.


	3. Chapter 3

Three male Na'vi whom Jake had never seen before burst into their quarters. Before Jake was even conscious, they had descended down upon the waking family. Jake felt Inaya being lifted away and grabbed for her frantically. His hand closed only on air and he tumbled to the ground.

Neytiri was more prepared. In half a heartbeat, she had her father's bow in her hand and had subdued one of the intruders with a blow to the head. Jake jumped to his feet and grabbed the stranger holding his daughter. He wrapped both arms around the Na'vi's neck. The stranger was so determined not to lose his prize that he didn't fight back. Jake dropped the unconscious man and grabbed his baby before she fell to the ground.

Neytiri had the final intruder cornered by this time. Jake pulled her back and thrust Inaya into her arms, "Go now."

Neytiri hesitated, not taking her eyes off her prey.

"Prove yourself some other time! Take her and get out of here," Jake yelled.

Neytiri nodded and ran out of sight. Jake studied the Na'vi in front of him. He looked sickly and crazed. He wore a tattered cloth and had no weapons. The Na'vi lunged, his form erratic and flimsy. Jake seized both of his wrists and twisted them. The Na'vi back arched and Jake rammed his knee into the man's exposed navel.

The Na'vi crinkled to the ground, breathless. Jake pulled out his knife and pushed the Na'vi down with his knee, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"They were not unfair requests," was all the Na'vi said.

Jake grabbed the Na'vi shoulders and slammed him into the ground. Satisfied his enemy was down for good, Jake raced to meet Neytiri on the stairs. She had, as per usual, not really listened to him and was only a short distance away. They grabbed one another and ran together.

There was dozens of others on the stairs, pushing and shoving each other. Everyone was screaming and crying and it was pure chaos. In the back of his mind, Jake knew he should try to control them but logically he knew he couldn't ask them to by orderly in this dangerous situation and his survival instincts told him he needed to save his mate and offspring before anyone else.

The main floor was a mess. There were more foreign Na'vi there, grabbing things and fighting with the clan members who'd been assigned night sentry duty. Now Jake could see the invaders did have weapons: burning torches which they were using as clubs and to set fire to anything they could get their hands on.

The base of the stairs was on fire, but Jake tucked Neytiri into himself and leaped to safe ground. They were plunged into an atmosphere of smoke and death. Jake was holding Neytiri's free hand but he could barely see her at an arm's length. His eyes and lungs were burning. He was pushing them now towards the exit of the tree.

Behind him, Jake felt Neytiri fall and even as he jerked her hand to help her up, she didn't move. Jake grabbed her unmoving body and carried her quickly out the entrance and away from the disaster. He checked to make sure she was still breathing and hid her within the trees. He left her there and went back.

Jake remembered yelling to the clan members who'd been following him to go hid in the trees with Neytiri. He remembered running into the spreading fiery abyss and pushing anyone he could get his hands on towards the exit. He remembered feeling his head grow heavy and his mind spinning as he grabbed what he assumed were three children and ran back to his hiding clan. But he did not remember collapsing in exhaustion amid his fearful clan.

Jake awoke later with a start, his mouth tasted bitter and his nose was filled with ash. His body was covered in burns and soot covered his body so thoroughly he could feel it in his orifices.

He pushed his achy body to his feet to survey his surroundings. He couldn't even look at yet another destroyed home so he focused on his peoples' faces. They watched him now, and he counted the faces looking at him. He counted over a hundred and he could hear movement in the distance. This relieved him some and he turned his attention to several feet away where his mate was.

He racked his brain. He remembered seeing her behind him in the trees, curled into herself and Inaya. They had been safe. He'd left them there because they'd both be safe there. Jake shook his head as if that would fix the scene in front of him but there is was unchanged. In front of him, he saw Neytiri lying on her back, her limbs curled up.

Her arms were empty.

Jake's world froze in that moment. Neytiri had been holding Inaya when they had fled out of the tree. But had Inaya been with Neytiri when he'd pulled them from the tree? It had been hard to see and confusing but had he not grabbed them both?

No…

The last time he'd seen Inaya in Neytiri's arms was right before Neytiri had fallen and been knocked unconscious.

Jake ran like never before to the ruins of the tree. The familiar scene unnerved him. His home once again in ruins. Ash and burned bodies. His feet seemingly disintegrating everything he weighed down upon. But Jake could barely absorb this scene. He retraced the path he'd taken the night before. When this revealed nothing, he practically tore up the entire main floor. As he searched and found nothing, he became increasingly desperate.

He tore through the levels of the tree, practically ripping everything he found to shreds looking for some sign of his child. He finally found himself in the last feasible place he could think of: their living space.

It was empty. The Na'vi from the night before had disappeared and their things had been stolen. Only their hammock remained, torn in half. Jake broke down then. He could summon no more anger, only sadness. He fell to his knees and sobbed.

A resilient image from the day before filled his mind. Inaya was in his arms, giggling as he kissed her belly. One hand holding a lock of his hair and the other clasping his finger, he could see her now. She'd been relaxed and happy, trusting that Jake would let nothing happen to her.

Jake felt something on his shoulder and grabbed it. It was a Wood sprite like the one he'd made for Inaya. It was supposed to protect her, it was supposed to guide her life and see an old, happy woman. It had done none of these things.

Jake crushed it in his hand.

His anger was back now and it had a voice. "What are you trying to prove Eywa? What did she do? How can you think this is right?"

Jake would scream things like this to Eywa for hours after but not once did she answer.

Neytiri would cradle him later; her tears falling into his hair, their matched queue showing him memories from his absent time.

He saw Inaya's birth. He saw Neytiri cursing and praying in a mix of English and Na'vi as she struggled to push the baby from her body. Then he saw Mo'at hold up Inaya and he felt Neytiri's indescribable mix of emotions, followed by another image of Neytiri holding a freshly cleaned baby, as they both slept.

Jake clutched the queues together as if Neytiri might try to separate them now. As long as they were bonded so closely, he still had Inaya.

There she was again. This time Neytiri was kneeling over to Inaya, soaring her hand around the baby's head as if they were Ikrans. Inaya was delighted by this, grabbing for them.

Jake's grip tightened.

The images moved faster now. Inaya being bathed. Inaya being fed. Inaya being rocked to sleep. There were so many moments with his little girl he'd missed and they piled themselves upon him. Then, abruptly, they stopped.

Jake pushed his way into Neytiri's mind now. He showed her his hopes for Inaya. He showed her their baby, walking, talking, and growing into a bright, loving child. He showed her Inaya being taught by Jake and Neytiri to be a huntress and a Tsahik. He showed her Inaya with a mate and many children. Inaya becoming a respected leader and clan member. The finally, he showed her a final bitter image of Inaya slipping into her last sleep, an old woman, surrounded by many who mourned her.

Only then did Jake yank their queues apart.

That night, and for every night after, Jake would have a dream. It was the same dream over and over but he ignored it. The message tried continuously until it gave up on Jake.

It went like this.

Jake was hunting. He had cornered a Yerik and was setting up his aim when a leaf fell into his vision. He lowered the bow to push it away and saw the Yerik was gone. In its place he saw a small girl. It was Inaya. She opened her arms to him and he ran to her but it seemed like every step he took, she moved farther away.

The forest dissolved away and he was in a camp now. The same Na'vi who'd attacked their Home Tree surrounded him. The adults were sick and weaponless and the children cried out to him for food. He felt their hand on him and he shoved them away.

Suddenly the crowd parted and there was Inaya again, "I See you father."

Jake smiled at her, "I See you too, my dear."

He tried to reach for her but something held him back. Inaya was one of these people and to get to her he must go to them.

An omniscient force surrounded him. "Jake Sully, you have not served your All Mother well."

Jake looked for the speaker and found he was now in the Tree of Souls. His queue was attached to the branches and he was once again bonded to Eywa just like he'd been when he'd awoken as a Na'vi.

"I made you a Na'vi but did you never once wonder why?"

"Huh?"

"I keep the balance of life Jake Sully," the voice said, growing angry, "No one made you come here. You were not essential to the balance of life on Pandora."

Jake had thought of this, "You made a Na'vi to be the Omaticaya's leader."

"Yes," Ewya responded but there was more, "You were to save all of the helpless children I sent you. I do not give impossible tasks."

"I did! I gave the Omaticaya a new home! I will protect them and make sure they are always safe!" he cried out, "Who didn't I help?"

"You did not," Eywa was angry now. He could feel her burning rage, "And your daughter had to be taken to keep the balance."

This angered Jake. He'd fail somehow but Eywa had not punished him. She'd punish Inaya, who'd done nothing.

"She was innocent!" he cried out, "You stupid overblown tree spirit! You wouldn't know what's right if someone spelled it out for you!"

"Bring back the balance and I will see about 'doing right' as you say it."

That was how the dream ended. Jake forced himself away and he'd pace about thinking of something he should have done and hadn't. And when he could think of nothing, he'd be sad again. The darkness of night could not compare to the darkness he felt for his misdeeds.

He had held onto Neytiri's hand and never let go. But he hadn't been able to do the same with Inaya. He deserved to have lost her.

Later, they would find what had happened that fateful night. A group of strange Na'vi had come and asked for food. They claimed to have been displaced by RDA and in need of help. But earlier that day Jake had told the entire clan to save their food for the coming Mecca to the new Home Tree. So the visitors were refused. That's when they forced their way in and taken everything.

Jake assumed that his reluctance to share his food and shelter had been his undoing. That was why Inaya was gone. Jake changed greatly after that day. He committed his life to others as a means of redemption. But he knew it was in vain. There had been only one thing he'd wanted to finish and do well at and he'd already failed at it.

Unsurprisingly, life went on. They moved to their new Home Tree and the clan was happy. Every year, Jake honed his skills as a chief and earned more acceptance and respect. Mo'at died only a few seasons later and Neytiri became Tsahik. In Jake's opinion, Neytiri lived up to the expectations laid down by her parents' reputations.

Neytiri had another child, a son whom they named Nakula.

_**A/N On an interesting note, Nakula and Tom both mean "twin." I thought that was cool. **_

_**And no, this story is NOT over. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Jake Sully surveyed his son's catch with pride.

Naki had always been a good hunter. In fact, Neytiri often mused Eywa had made him so inclined to hunting that he would have no choice but to pursue the talent. Jake spurned this idea but it was true; Naki was born for such a physical activity. He'd been able to walk and run months before he could talk, could shoot an arrow with deadly accuracy since he was only seven season cycles old, and had a natural ability for tracking.

But this… Even this impressed Jake, who'd been with Naki on almost every one of his hunts and knew the boy's track record.

**Naki had taken down an ****Angtsìk, or as the Sky People had named it, ****Hammerhead Titanothere. Hunters twice his age, in groups could barely finish the thing off. But Naki had done it with an arrow shot to the beast's throat and a spear thrust to its heart. **

Jake grabbed his son's skull and shook Naki's head. "Good work," Jake glanced over to make sure the others in the hunting party were busy with preparing the beast, and quickly kissed his son on the crown, "I'm proud of you."

Naki seemed surprised by this but Jake expected such a reaction.

After Inaya, Neytiri had had to beg Jake for many months for another child. It wasn't fair, he'd told her. I'll never look at another child and not see Inaya. It wasn't fair for a kid to live in the shadow of a ghost. But Neytiri had been persistent.

"You wanted a child and I gave you one before," she had said firmly, "Now I want a child and you must give me one."

"I cannot bring myself to just replace her like that," Jake had said, his will to fight this fading by her truthful words.

"No one could ever replace her," Neytiri replied softly, "I only desire to raise another."

If Inaya had not been taken, they would have had another anyway, to give her a sibling like Jake had enjoyed and Neytiri had always wished for. Just because she was gone didn't mean, that the child they had planned on shouldn't be born. That was how Jake had rationalized it.

But still, the first thing Jake had said when he held his newborn son was, "He looks just like her."

Neytiri had sat up and taken their son from Jake and studied his face, "No, he looks like Nakula."

It was nothing name. It had none of the history and prestige of Inaya, nor was it even from Pandora. Neytiri had seen it once in a book back when Grace Augustine still had a school. Their son could make whatever he wanted to out of the name.

And he had. Naki had grown into a shy but spunky kid, an individual who was not quite like anyone else. As terrible as it seemed, Jake had had no expectations for Naki. One because none were readily presented when the boy had been born and also because he wanted to be content with whatever came of the boy's life. As his son became his own person, Jake found it was easier to separate him from his sister. As time passed, Jake stopped seeing Inaya in Naki and began to see just a kid who made Jake and Neytiri ridiculously happy.

But still Jake hesitated. Sometimes he could feel himself reaching for Naki and would suddenly pull back, terrified. It was almost as if he was afraid of getting too close to this boy.

But there were other times, when he could throw it all to hell and just be plain proud of his kid.

"Do you know how much meat there is here? We will eat well tonight," Jake wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder, "The clan will be happy and your mother will be proud too."

It bothered Naki that he was insignificant. He would never be chief; he didn't have the fortitude and he was too timid. He would never be Tsahik; he'd inherited his father's disdain for the entity called Eywa. Naki was a hunter and nothing more. A hunter in a clan where everyone was just like him.

But that had changed today. He had had an Ikran for two season cycles now and been part of the clan for three and the Angtsìk today had been his own personal final test. Tonight he would have it all together. His father, a wise chief, and his mother, their respect spiritual leader, would be on each of his sides at the feast. He would be supplying the main course and he would be as appealing as possible for her, for Nalta.

**His heart ached at the thought of Nalta. He wanted her so badly and yet she didn't respond to any of his advances. He gave her pretty things he found in the forest, showed off in front of her and even acted stupid just for her attention, and none of it seemed to matter. **

That would change. He would take Nalta to the Tree of Souls and make her his Life Mate. A good mate was something and it meant something. He would devote his life to Nalta and therein would lie his purpose.

They tied the Angtsìk meat to sticks and carried them back in pairs. Naki went to take up the biggest one and found himself struggling. Seeing his strain, Naki's father's friend Umo ran over to help. Umo gave Naki a grin, "This is a handsome prize. Your fatigue is well deserved."

"Thank you."

"But why go after this when we already had enough?" asked Umo, "Trying to impress a good woman?"

Naki felt his face growing hot. Was it that obvious? "We shall see what comes of this."

"I am happy with your achievements," Umo said absentmindedly, "Your parents deserve a fine son like you."

"I am who I am because of them," Naki replied.

"That is true," Umo chuckled, "It is a shame they did not give our clan more children. They would have been fine additions to our family."

Naki didn't know what to say in response to this. On one hand, since he'd been an only child and had his parents' full attention, he'd probably thrive more where siblings would have held them back. But on the other hand, no amount of happiness ever seemed to reach his parents' eyes when he did something especially good so he wasn't even sure they would have benefited from more children. But he let Umo talk.

"But it must have been difficult for them," Umo continued, "I never met her but I am certain they cared deeply for their first baby. The first child is always especially exceptional to its parents. It must have wounded them to have lost her so young."

The only thing Naki could even consider losing that might be close to losing a child was his parents. He shook his head at this thought. In spite of their nature, he loved them both dearly and the idea that he might lose them was hard to bear.

"I suppose they did not wish to tempt fate," Umo pondered aloud, "Eywa had taken their first child in wrath and they did not want to risk anything else to anger her. Your mother was pleased just to have you and your father was afraid."

Naki heard this and his mind wandered to when he was young and he'd thought he could save the world. The imaginary adventures he had always boiled down to the same three wishes for himself: he wanted a mate, he wanted to be important to something and he wanted his parents to be happy.

So far he had none of those and his prospects looked poor.

But as the means of success at the first wish walked by, Naki completely forgot about his thoughts. Nalta was a gatherer and she was carrying a basket of fruits to the now visible Home Tree. Naki smiled and called to her but she gave him only a half hearted wave.

Yes, he thought determined, today is a day of change.

Neytiri knelt on the floor watching her only son ready himself for the feast.

He was a handsome boy, with her cattish eyes, a fine nose, high cheeks, a build like his father's, and a defined jaw. He wore his hair in the traditional braids but he had chosen not to shave his head and instead for his hair shorter and kept back in a small horse tail. He had towered over her for some time now and he had just surpassed Jake in height. He stood before her strong and healthy and Neytiri said a quick prayer thanking Eywa for such an ideal child.

Naki finished and helped her to her feet. She finished her prayer and opened her eyes, smiling at him. She embraced him tightly and as he returned the gesture, he nestled his head in the crock of her neck. Yes, this was the same child she had held as he took his first steps and comforted when sick or hurt. But she was still surprised as she watched him, fully grown and part of the world, completely separate from her.

"Umo told me you found a woman to be your mate," she said cheekily as he pulled away.

"Yes," he shrugged, uncomfortable, "But I have not asked her yet."

"You love this girl?" Neytiri asked lightly teasing him, both happy and sad.

"I will," Naki said after a moment.

Neytiri was stunned by this. "When you choose a woman, you choose her for life. Eywa may try to prevent your union but you may still bond and then it will be forever. You wish to spend your life with someone you may one day love?"

"Did you love my father when you took him as your mate?" Naki retorted, "Do you still?"

"Yes," said Neytiri without hesitation, "You are young and you can wait for the best woman."

"I will care for her and provide for her," Naki said confidently, "And one day, I will love her as more than a mate."

"Just because I don't trust it to a 'miraculous force' does not mean I cannot cultivate affection for this woman," Naki turned away and began to walked out of their alcove, "I believe I have more power of this thing you call love than you think."

But her words itched at Naki's brain, made him nervous. He would go find Nalta now, he thought. He pushed his way out of his family's living space and walked to Nalta's branch. He was close enough to hear his mother's final words.

"You cannot force this, my child."

Several minutes later, Naki found himself sitting across from Nalta, under the Tree of Souls. The branches glowed fainter than usual and Naki felt bitter towards them for their shameful reflection of his pain.

"He's a good man. You would like him," Nalta said, helplessly.

I doubt that, Naki thought.

"He's going to be great member of our clan someday," Nalta's eyes sparkled to Naki's annoyance, "Perhaps even chief!"

That was a painful punch to Naki's pride.

"He asked me before you did and I already said yes. There are several fine women in the tribe besides me. You will find a mate."

"I know that," Naki muttered, "But I wanted you."

"I am sorry," Nalta stood, touched his shoulder and left him alone with his thoughts.

Naki turned to the Tree and stared into its swirling brightness. He grabbed one branch and attached his queue to it. Instantly he felt a thousand souls floating through his consciousness. He strained himself a bit and reached out for the one he was looking for.

"How are you, my grandson?" asked Mo'at.

"I feel lost," he admitted, "I have tried so hard with this clan and I cannot find my place here."

"Why do you say such things?"

"I know I am supposed to be more than this. But if I stay here I fear I will never find it and I will lose my chance forever." How could he explain this wanderlust without sounding foolish?

"I gave your mother her chance," Mo'at said, "And she thrived in her own decisions. If you must go, then go. If you are wrong and there is nothing out there for you, you can return. They will accept you back."

"But, what about my mother and father? I am their only child and I cannot bear to fail them in anyway."

"Every youth must go down this path of fate," Mo'at said, "They will understand your need. Go now before your fear can convince you this is wrong."

Naki felt her pulling away, "Wait!"

"My father wronged Eywa and took Inaya away. If I make his deeds right, will Eywa make everything right again?"

"I cannot share these life mysteries with you," Mo'at replied, "But if you go and make it right the least you will have earned is having made the balance better."

Her felt her presence hesitated and stumbled out his question, "Is Inaya there? Is she happy?"

"She is not with me. She is still in your world."

Naki left then. He called his Ikran Sere and went. As he flew he did thought of his fleeting life. Not of Nalta but of his mother and father. They had already lost a child and now he was leaving. But he had to go and he hoped they understood. He would never be content if he stayed and he hoped they understood. They had each other at least and they could comfort one another.

He pulled Sere up and they soared through the clouds. His skin shimmered in the moonlight and his head felt light. In spite of his fears, this was exhilarating. A thousand different sights and experiences awaited him now. This was not the end of his life; this was the beginning.

Naki marveled at the view beneath him. Despite a slight fear he might die if he fell from this height, this elevation made him feel like he had the world in his hands.

Just then a blur beneath him caught his eye. A massive beast was in flight just beneath him. He recognized the massive wing span, narrow body and angular face almost instantly. It was a Toruk. The lack of breathable air and his new freedom implanted a crazy idea in Naki's head.

Naki was a hunter and he was always hunting. And what kind of hunter wouldn't go after a bigger prey than his last? He stood on Sere's back. In one quick move he pulled away from the Tsahaylu and leap for the Toruk's back. His father had told him the story of Toruk Makto a hundred times as a child; it'd been his favorite. He aimed his body for its back.

His feet pounded against the Toruk's massive back as he landed. It screeched at the indignity but before it could even be angry and turn and devour him, he had bonded with it. Naki wasn't stupid; he made a point not to go after animals with body parts bigger than his entire self.

No he could never kill this beautiful monster. Taming it already gave him a rush like no other and its death would be meaningless. Naki could end a life but not if he had no reason to.

And what a rush it gave him. Ever beat of the animals powerful wings felt like he was riding a rock slide. Naki reveled in his connection to this force of nature, this creature more powerful than the wind that seemed to soar despite its size and girth because it simply wanted to.

Sere followed them at a distance. This was an old Toruk. Naki could tell from it's peeling scales and lethargic movements. In its mind Naki felt no resistance, just a simple feeling of quiet defeat.

I cannot be like you, Naki thought. The Toruk gave him an impudent look and then gave a look of acceptance. I cannot lie down and die. I must leave this world with no desire for another breath.

Naki wondered who he'd tell about this then shook his head. He was not a Toruk Makto in the least. He'd surprised the beast in mid flight; it hadn't chosen him at all. It might even anger some that he'd done such a sacred act just for fun.

He landed in a clearing and waved his arms to send the Toruk back to the wilderness.

Naki was tired now. He walked for a bit through the clearing and found a suitable spot between two rocks. He put his pack and weapons down and began to remove his ceremonial garb that he'd been wearing for his clan's feast. He stuffed them into his sling and laid down using his stuffed pack as a soft place for his head. He had his bow in one hand but he fell asleep without a worrisome thought.

"There he is!"

Naki drifted out of sleep to the sound of voices. He blinked several times and found several faces looking down at him.

"Are you the one who rode the Toruk?"

He nodded, too dazed to think of any other reaction.

There was a shout of joy and several hands grabbed him. He was raised onto several shoulder and they began to carry him into the forest. He glanced back and saw someone was carrying his things.

He was being carried by Na'vi he'd never seen before. They were like his clansmen but slighter. They were each and all thinner and frailer than any Na'vi he'd seen before. Their weapons were cruder too; thin clubs and long spears. Naki looked and saw they were taking him to a camp in another clearing. It was a pathetic looking place with flimsy looking huts and more odd Na'vi.

They continued to carry him to a raised area where a thin woman with several tattoos sat looking displeased. Naki was placed before her and his captors sank back.

"Are you the one who tamed our demon?" she asked angrily.

Was she talking about the Toruk? "I rode the Toruk, yes."

"Then you are the one who we were told would bring us peace and security," the woman said, looking unhappy about this, "What? Does this surprise you?"

A/N Is it me or is Nakula kind of a punk ass? Sorry if it seems short and rushed. It was.


	5. Chapter 5

"Many years ago, we were a proud clan," the woman began.

The woman sat on a chair nestled into the trunk of a short but stout tree. A group of armed Na'vi warriors surrounded her on the platform and two came to stand by Naki. They simultaneously pressed down on Naki's shoulders and forced him to sit on the ground. He decided to hear what this woman had to say.

"We hunted well and we had more than enough for ourselves," she continued, "Time was kind to us and we had many children among our numbers. We thanked Eywa every day for the blessings she had so kindly given us. But our world was not perfect and the Times of Great Sorrow came."

"I know the Time of Great Sorrow," Naki told her respectfully, "My parents both fought the Sky People and taught me to value the connection to Eywa and the freedom I am now able to enjoy."

"You are one of a Clan?" she saw Naki nod, "Then you know that the Time of Great Sorrow did not ever truly end. We lost many to the weapons of the Sky People and many more to disease and famine that followed soon after. There were many times we assumed our clan would fade away forever."

Naki opened his mouth to say something but decided to hold his tongue. His clan might have come close to such hardships but his parents had been strong leaders and through their wisdom and strength, his people had been able to avoid such tragedies. In fact, he had not even been aware that other clans had suffered so much more. Instead he said, "I understand your pain."

She nodded, her eyes softening, "But Eywa helped us and showed us how to save ourselves. We went to other clans and Eywa allowed us to provide for ourselves again."

This perked Naki's attention. Eywa had guided the other clans to be generous or had this woman's clan just taken without asking like the intruders who had taken his sister? He wanted to be angry at the clan, for possibly taking the fruit of others' labors but as he took in his surrounding once more, he understood. The forests were thin and he'd seen few animals. They had no other choice. He didn't condone it but he understood.

"But our ways then were wrong," the woman continued sadly, "And we wish to return to our former selves. We changed our way of life so that we need nothing from others. But we lost many in the Times of Great Sorrow and we have no means to get our traditions back. We have come to a place where our only means of survival rests in our old ways. I was told a man would come for us one day with the means of our salvation. But I think you know nothing of this."

She leaned back as if the weight of her words was too much to carry and she was growing weary. The woman could not have been much older than him. She rubbed her eyes and Naki felt a hollow empathy for her. He knew nothing of hardships except for the old childhood stories of the Time of Great Sorrow and the hapless warning about it that were said to him when he complained too much. The woman dropped her hands from her face and surveyed Naki with critical eyes, "Who are you? Where do you come from? Do you wish us harm?"

"I am called Nakula. I am of the Omaticaya clan. I wish you no ill will." Naki paused for a moment and then found himself telling her all about his clan; how they lived in a massive home tree, how they were strong but gentle people and how they were well connected to Eywa and inclined at singing and hunting. He told her about his mother and father, their leaders. He did not go into the personal details of this but he found himself telling her about how his father had been a dream walker and a Toruk Makto. He finally ended when he realized he didn't want her to know about how he had run away from all this which was where this would all naturally progress.

"Your father, he was the dream walker who rode the Toruk." said the woman after taking a moment to absorb his spew of information, "He is well known among all clans. He must have become a powerful leader. He could make his people do anything for him."

That was a bizarre statement. "Yes," Naki replied, "The People trust him very much and would follow any orders he gave them." That was a true. His father had made some ridiculous requests over the years and the people had followed him for so long, strange demands no longer fazed them.

"Yes," she seemed to say to herself, "That is a powerful clan. I wonder what they would do to have you with them once more."

He realized only then what she had been implying and what this meant. He tried to stand as if he had a chance of escaping at this point but the two guards flanking him seized him and held him down. The woman stood and paced, "Your father will come looking for you and he will bring others. Your people are strong but we have greater numbers. We create a new clan in their old lives if they were gone."

Naki cursed himself for having told her all of this. Of course she would try to steal from his clan. This clan was a simple band of thieves.

"No," Naki cried, struggling against the guards. He had to say something now, something that would stop them. Thoughts were racing through his head now. This woman was ashamed for her people's ways. A solution appeared before his eyes and before it could pass through his brain, "Keep me here. Give me food and shelter and I will make you a better clan than the Omaticaya."

Both Naki and the woman were shocked at this declaration.

"You think I am fool?" the woman backed away, "You are barely grown and you think I would believe you alone could bring us back to our former selves? How will you do this?"

"You lost your ways," Naki calmed slightly knowing she was listening now, "I know all the ways and I can teach you. Give me time and I will teach it all. I will make you hunters and show you how to be one with Eywa. You will not have to take from others any longer."

The woman pondered this, "Our ancestors would be ashamed of us as we are. What would they think if we stole the unimaginable: another's life?"

She glared at him, "We have so little to lose now that I am forced to trust you?"

"You never know. I may be the man who was sent to save you and you just do not know it yet."

She nodded, "If you can do as you say you can, we will owe you a great debt and I will repay it handsomely."

The woman nodded and the guards released their death grip on Naki, " But if you cannot I must believe it is a sign that we were not meant for such a life. If you are not able to show us another way, you will lead us to your clan's weak underbelly and show us how to strike it out."

********

They bound Naki at the wrists and took him to a hut in the center of the village. He was pushed deep into a corner and a thick heavy net was hung from the ceiling around him. It was a crude makeshift cell but a sufficient one. Even if he could get past the bounds and the net, and he doubted he could do either, he couldn't possibly run. Everyone, including their mother would see him. They left him there and Naki was alone with his thoughts as the sun rose outside. Naki could not make a mistake now. He had no way to warn his clan. If this new clan wished it, they could attack the Omaticaya without warning and he was not entirely sure his clan could fight them off. He wanted to think about his promise and how he would make it so but soon after he was left in solitude, Naki fell asleep, exhausted from his night.

Hours later, Naki awoke and found himself staring into a fire. Around the hearth sat a family. He suddenly understood that this new clan had no holding cell. Instead he was being kept in someone's house.

In front of him was a man with his back to Naki. The man was a giant, even for a Na'vi. He lay on his side, with one arm propping his head up. Naki guessed he was about two heads taller than him and his hands and limbs were frighteningly large. However, he didn't behave as fiercely as he looked. He looked relaxed and was laughing at what the two women around him were saying.

Naki knew this woman on the left was the man's mate. Mated pairs bore a slight physical similarity after they had mated. The mate was ripe with child and cradled an infant to her chest, which she was feeding, and she nestled yet another in her lap. She was not taking part in the conversation except for adding a few comments. Instead she hummed a familiar tune to the babies in her arms.

On the other side of the man was another woman. She looked to be around Naki's age and seemed too old to be one of the pairs' children. She still bore a resemblance to the man, but Naki assumed this was because the two were simply siblings or cousins. She was daintier and more petite that the man. She was working as she talked to the man.

She was beautiful, to Naki's disgust (Like Nalta, he thought), but despite his unjust anger for her, he could help but be mesmerized by her long fingers as they slowly peeled leaves into strands for weaving.

"He expected me to carry it all the way back home all by myself," the younger woman exclaimed as Naki joined the conversation, "He should go live in the forest. He's no better than the beasts there."

"You have been blessed, Palesa," the man said, straight faced, "Only the best males are drawn to you."

"Be silent," Palesa snapped. The man chuckled, "It is a curse to know the best man in the village is your already bonded brother. Eywa smiles on you Pahana."

The man's mate, Pahana didn't respond but she smiled and nodded. The man patted his mate's knee before returning to his sibling.

A pool of sap spilled from a leaf as Palesa worked and even though she wiped it away, it still glistened on her thigh. She continued on her work and soon all of her legs were gleaming. Naki couldn't take his eyes off her shiny body until she finally noticed his eyes on her as she was brushing hair from her eyes. She was surprised by his attention but not offended. They held each other's gazes for a moment before Pahana also noticed Naki was awake. Pahana pressed her mate's shoulder and the man turned to look at Naki as well. The man turned back to Palesa and told her to bring some food.

The man reached over and pulled Naki to a sitting position. When Pahana returned with Teylu on a leaf, the man began to feed the grub to him. Naki devoured them so fast he bit the man's fingers several times.

The man simply pulled his fingers away when Naki did this and laughed. "Like a baby," he said as Naki finished eating.

"Bring him over here," said Palesa and the man dragged Naki over to the hearth before settling back in his spot.

Palesa examined him in the light for a moment before returning back to her work, her face bright. Pahana handed the baby she'd been feeding to her mate and began to feed the other baby. The man settled the infant against his chest before leaning back against the wall of the hut. "They say your name is Nakula?"

Naki nodded. "I don't know your name though."

"I am Onan," he said, "She is Pahana and that is Palesa. This is Arashe," he motioned to the baby in his arms, "And that is Ishara."

"Thank you for giving me shelter and food," Naki said in earnest.

"It was our honor to house The Great Teacher." Onan's eyes glinted.

Naki looked at each of their faces. Palesa was shaking her head, Pahana was fighting back a smile and Onan was laughing softly. They knew.

"We know of your honorable intentions and pleasing promises," Onan said as if he read Naki's thoughts, "But unlike our leader, we cannot lose our doubts even with such pretty words. But we will keep your secret. If nothing else, you will be a much needed entertainment."

*********

Naki was kept inside the hut at all times. While his hands were always bound, Onan threw out the net, complaining it got in his way when he woke in the morning.

Sometimes he would have visitors. The leader lady would come and ask him when he would be ready to teach. He managed to evade her questions for weeks, telling her he was teaching Onan's family but that they didn't think the rest of the clan would benefit from the lessons so they kept them to themselves. The woman accepted this but he knew she was growing impatient and that made Naki uneasy.

To pass his time and calm his nerves, Naki would memorize every detail of the hut. It was a boring little shanty, make of wood and held together by mud with little furniture besides three hammocks but what interested Naki were the sketches hung on the walls. They were drawn using blue plant nectar and a thin papery bark. They depicted a complex system. He saw Palesa and Onan fretting over these drawings often, making more and adding to ones already hung up. From what he gathered from their discussions of the sketches, it was a system that would bring water from mountain streams and would nurture the forest once more.

Naki knew a thing or two about water systems. His father and another Na'vi called Norm had made one for his clan year before. It allowed them to grow plants closer to home tree which was much safer than going into the jungle for fruits.

"What is this?" asked Naki, casually one night. He wanted to be sure what it was before he made any recommendations.

"Palesa and I had ideas for a system which would bring water from the spring in the high ground along the valley," Onan told him, "The river we once relied on had dried up and that is why our forest grows so poorly and many of the beasts moved on. We thought this could fix our problems," Onan shook his head sadly, "But there are flaws with it. I cannot make it work."

"I can help you," Naki said eagerly. This was his chance, "I could make it work and then you would not need to leave your lands for food and supplies."

Palesa, who'd be listening, looked up. This clearly excited her because she moved quickly to untie Naki's bindings, "Share your knowledge."

Onan was more hesitantly. He let Palesa free Naki but he sat next to the door, holding a spear, watching them from a distance.

Naki showed them what was wrong with their plan. They had several small drains which flowed onto a flat ground and ruined the ground. The water had too many minerals and dried up the ground. Instead, he told them, they should have a few larger tunnels that flowed at an angle. He also advised them to put in drains so that the water would not ruin the soil. Since they assured him the water and earth was abundant and fresh, he assured them that if they allowed the water to flow well enough and drain, their project would work better.

By the time Naki was finished explaining, Onan was hovering over them and he even helped Palesa make a design using Naki's suggestions. Palesa clapped her hands happily, "We will ask Leader tomorrow for her blessing to build. If this works, you have saved us Naki." She looked at him with such admiration and joy that he was embarrassed.

******

The Leader was pleased with Onan, Palesa and Naki's idea. She not only gave them her blessing but she allowed Naki to help with the construction and gave her personal guards as laborers. Naki worked hard. First they had to make a plan for their system that didn't require them to clear any land. Chopping down trees and cutting up plants would have been wasteful and unnecessary, but it would have been easier. Then they did nothing but shovel soil for weeks and when they finally finished, they had to fix the drains because they were not angled enough. That required the tunnels to be reinforced so they could crawl in and fix the drains.

By the time they finished, Naki had been living with the clan for three months. After they'd made it clear that he was a prisoner, he was treated well enough. But Naki was surprised how easily he came to love the valley clan. They had been thieves that much he knew from his time with them, but how could he blame them? They had none of his advantages and knew no ethics against their lifestyle. It had not been their choice and when he gave them it, they took the chance to be honest once more with no hesitation. And they admired him in an endearing way and their need and admiration for his skills and ideas flattered him. He shared a commonality in each of them. They we wandering souls, finding their place in the world and as he helped them find it, he found he found his own place as well.

Naki also found a surrogate family. By night he helped Onan with his ideas. The man had many other plans in his head. He showed Naki animal traps he had made. They traps were not wasteful and they would help the valley clan who were poor hunters. Pahana became his care taker. She fed and cared for him just as she did for her children and her blood family. He even gained Arashe's and Ishara's affection through playing with them. Then there was Palesa.

He had been attracted to her by her beauty at first but as time went on, he grew to love her as a person too. She was immensely intelligent and kind and hardworking. And he had reason to believe she requited his affection.

Palesa had been watching him since he'd been a prisoner. When Onan was feeding him; when Pahana was helping Naki clean himself; even when the baby was playing with him. At first Naki thought she was just guarding her family; that she thought he would do something and she wanted to be present and ready for him when he did. But then he found she did it even when he was alone.

Naki first noticed Palesa watching him one night when he couldn't sleep. He'd been lying on his side staring at the wall when he heard movement behind him. He was frozen with fear, thinking they would finally do something to him when he heard the sounds of someone sitting down. He rolled, pretending to be asleep and cracked his eyes ever so slightly. It was Palesa. She was just sitting there, watching him.

She would stay until the moon was in the middle of the sky and then creep away. Naki stayed awake for two more nights and she did the same thing. It wasn't only at night that she watched him either. He caught her staring often, always looking away quickly if she noticed him looking back. Soon, Naki would find himself watching her back.

Then she began to touch him. It was subtle confrontation. Sitting too close to him, caressing his shoulder when he said something and touching his hands more than necessary when they worked together were common ones. Her touch excited him and he found his yearning for her deepening.

He was gathering his courage to confront her when she made the first move. She woke him early one morning. He felt dizzy as he saw her leaning over him, close enough to touch and smell, "Today is a day of resting. I am going to the forest. Will you come with me?" she asked, in no rush to move away.

"What are you going to be doing?"

She paused looking for words. How would she say this without sounding immature? Finally she threw all antics aside and said, "Playing."

Naki grinned and nodded. He hadn't played in a long time.

She took him away from the village and when they were far away from prying eyes, he wrapped an arm around her waist and she took him by the shoulders. She led him to a tall tree. It was a fraction as thick as Home Tree but almost as tall. He had to help her to the branch and have her pull him up. They climbed high and then as he looked down, Naki saw a thick tunnel spiral around the body of the tree. At the top of the tree was an opening to the tunnel. Palesa motioned for him to sit in the entry and she settled behind him. She forced herself forward and they slid. The tunnel had become smooth over time and they moved fast. It was like nothing Naki had ever experienced.

Dizzy, he asked to ride the slide again. She smiled and they began to climb again.

They rode several times. Palesa grew looser as the day went on and began to act like a child. She fell on him after their final ride and wouldn't get up. When he struggled, she purred against his neck and he laughed. She jumped up and ran away before he could react. He followed her.

She was standing by a calm river when she found him. Palesa dove, slicing through the water flawlessly. Naki simply jumped in, splashing her in the face. Their hands came together under water, as they marveled at the glowing plants that became visible only underwater. It was getting dark so Naki pulled Palesa from the water and led her back to the village.

She yanked away and hid from him. He wandered for several minutes looking for her when she suddenly pounced on him, kissing him deeply. He pulled her close and let himself go. He felt her words without hearing them. She was promising him, that one day, not then but in the future, if he asked her, she would accept him as a mate. She ran again and he followed. He stumbled and found himself falling briefly. He'd landed in one of the rudimentary traps he and Onan had made. Feeling stupid at his actions, he struggled but couldn't get free.

Palesa checked him to make he was not hurt then ran to find help. He called for Onan but some of the guards came instead. They yanked and pulled and he cried out in pain. They gave one sharp tug and his vision blurred from the sensation of his arms being ripped off.

He glanced into the darkness, looking for a distraction. He saw Umo for a moment but when he blinked there was no one there. They finally pulled him out and Naki thought of telling them about Umo but no, it was only a mirage, or was it?

*******

Jake's little boy settled himself into his father's lap and smiled up at his father, "Papa tell me of times that I have forgotten."****

Jake laughed at the precocious child and recounted a memory, "You were born when the Ikran were bearing their young. You used to sit as a child and call to the younglings in the sky like you wanted them to carry you off."****

"I still do!" Naki said, waving his arms as if signaling to be picked up. ****

Jake grinned and kissed his son. "You stay with me for now okay?"****

"For now, but one day I will go and you will have to let me go."

Jake blinked and his flashback ended. The ikran who had brought on the past vision were gone now. His bow and arrows grew heavy in his hands but he barely noticed. He felt numb. "Go on," he called to the others in the hunting party, "I'm fine. I just need some rest." When they were far enough anyway, Jake fell against a tree. He cradled his head and suddenly he was alone with his mind again. ****

Jake Sully prided himself on his strength. **  
**  
He'd been a warrior, fierce and seemingly untouchable. He'd defended the weak and helpless and he'd become a patriot, someone's hero and the savior of many. He'd felt what it was like to be respected by all and it had made him so proud. But he'd been struck down in his young prime by a gunshot to the back. It hadn't killed him but it had made him wished he was dead for some time. In a matter of days, he went from a powerful force of being to a helpless infant.

Then there was Tom. Tom had always been Jake's guardian. When they were young, Tom did all the talking, helped with all the homework and given all the advice. When Jake was hurt, it was no different. Tom moved Jake into his house and began to exercise his maternal instinct on his brother but not to the point where he took away Jake's independence. Jake had loved Tommy for this. When Tom had been shot returning from work one night, Jake had found solace in knowing his twin had died doing what he loved and on the brink of achieving his dreams. That had been a big reason for coming to Pandora for Jake. If Tommy couldn't live it, Jake would experience it for him.

He lost life back on earth, his job and his pride and his twin, the only family he'd know for most of his life. Then he'd hurt many and nearly killed off his entire clan by instigating a war with the Sky People. And he'd lost Inaya. But he'd always persevered and gotten over his sadness and was able to move on.

But there was one tragedy Jake could not move on from and that when his son vanished without a trace. It wasn't like losing Inaya. He'd loved that little girl but he'd raised Naki, watched him become a real person and Naki took up so much of his world that when he left, Jake could barely hold it together anymore when his life was missing so much.

This wasn't like anything he'd had to deal with before. Jake felt like he'd lost a limb and was helpless as his life flowed from him. Jake had survived so much in his life, conquered so much tragedy but this was his limit and he could go no further. This was too much for him to handle.

Neytiri had been devastated by the loss of their son. She'd cried for days, unable to do even the most basic of things for herself. But she'd survived and she'd recovered and while her eyes were still sad, she was a functioning member of the clan. She like all the Na'vi believed in Eywa and laid her trust in the entity. Neytiri knew that if her son was gone, there had to be a reason and that there was even a possibility he would be returned to her. In this idea, she laid her faith and found consolation.

But Jake was not a Na'vi and he had no reason to think such things. Dr. Augustine had spent hours with him when he had first come to Pandora, explaining the millions of ways Eywa was just a figment of legend, nothing more than reaction of chemical in the brain or something that was equally unromantic. But besides this, Jake, being the unspiritual person he was didn't care about these things. Real or fake, and for some time now he'd been leaning towards the latter, Jake had no reason to put his hope with Eywa. It was easy to lose one's faith in a being that had screwed one over so thoroughly.

The facts were in his favor in any case. Naki's ikran had been caught flying without a rider and ikran did not abandon their partners with good reason. Jake had no reason to believe his son would ever return. Without an ikran and all alone, Naki had to be dead.

Neytiri leaned slightly around the tree to watch her mate. Jake was sitting, cross-legged, staring off into space again. Through the past weeks he had seemed to be relatively unfazed by their son's disappearance. He went about hunting and being clan leader just like he had before Naki had disappeared but then there were times she found him like this, in a daze and unreachable. She watched him as he hunched over something in his hand.

She walked over to him, touched his shoulder. Jake instantly tensed and grabbed her wrist. He turned and looked at her with insane eyes. But behind all his new insanities, was her Jake and Neytiri angle her hand awkwardly and stroked his cheek.

Not letting his eyes leave hers, Neytiri reached out and took the object in his hand. It was the sling she and Jake had made for Naki when he'd bonded with an Ikran for the first time and finally become one of The People. It was a traditional gift often received from their parents when they became an official Na'vi. They had taken turns weaving it, and though she told Jake numerous times she couldn't, Neytiri easily detected the straight firm stitches she had made and Jake's...unique stitches. Naki hadn't cared about the mistakes. He'd worn it every day with pride.

But he had been filthy after his hunt the day he'd gone missing, and he'd left it in Jake's trustworthy hands when he'd went to clean himself. He'd never taken it back. Jake did not take his eyes off her, "I wanted to love him with all my heart but I never could. Do you think he figured it out and left because he was fed up with me?"

Neytiri could feel his agony and embraced him tightly, "Don't do this to yourself my beloved. Our son knew you loved him as much as you could and he is content with you as his father."

"How can you know that? He was too sweet to ever complain about something like that."

Neytiri pressed her queue against Jake's. He reveled in her serenity and she fought against his depression. Eventually, her emotions won out and Jake grew weary. Neytiri turned and leaned against his chest. "Sleep, my Jake. You have not rested in so long. I will stay and protect you."

Jake's breathing slowed and his head sunk to her shoulder. Neytiri savored his presence. The moment was shattered soon enough. Umo tore through the trees to their haven, screaming. He told her how he'd gotten lost while hunting and how he'd seen Naki being tortured. Jake awoke to this and jumped to his feet, knocking Neytiri away. Jake turned and hurried towards Home Tree, with Neytiri and Umo at his heels.

Jake fought hard for those he loved. Right or wrong often took a second to this. He did not care what had transpired since he son had left or what reasons these people held his boy. He would get his son back and make Naki's captors pay.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm REALLY sorry to anyone who read the previous version of the sixth chapter. I basically posted my Notepad outline because I somehow confused it for the final Microsoft Word version. This is real chapter six. **

**Just a note, If something is **_**italicized**_**, it's a flashback. **

******

Jake was calling to his tribe, asking them for assistance in his new quest.

"Come now, brothers and sister. We are threatened once again. We must rise against those who wish us harm. They took your prince. Who's to say they don't want more?"

And because they were loyal to him and because his words struck fear in their hearts and old memories in their minds, they answered his plea, but not all of them.

Neytiri watched him, her face breaking his heart. She was not alone. Others heard his words but saw the dark side of his mission.

Jake wished for insanity. If he were insane, he could end all his turmoil. One leap from a high branch, a slip of a blade, accidentally eating a deadly plant and there would be eternal peace. But Jake wasn't insane. Everyone got sad at some point in life and thought about taking it all away, but only the truly ill would actually try it. Jake wouldn't do that to Neytiri.

Jake was trapped in the great valley; between sanity and reason and insanity and hatred. He clung to what he knew was right; Neytiri, the Omaticaya. They were what he knew was real and true. They were his family. He knew no home without them. His life within their embrace was only accepting, he had flaws and a past full of mistakes, but they looked past this and saw him. He wanted this life. He wouldn't lie down and let it be stripped away. It had been enough for him. No sorrow in his life and no loss or period of sadness could make him forfeit.

But now there was too much damage. No matter how much he wanted to go back, or at least preserve what he still had, his soul itched for action.

He had lost everything on Earth. He had had nothing left. He had been ready to surrender to his own life, but Pandora had thrown him a lifeline. He had had that moment, when he could have accepted defeat or continue living, and he had chosen life, with all its insecurities and potential; bad and good.

Pandora and Eywa had two faces though. They had both been so cruel to him. This was the point of no return. His life from his rebirth on had been building to this point. The faithful servant was going to taste sweet revenge on their abusive master. It had shown him how beautiful the world could be and then held true perfection just beyond his reach. Jake had never been able to stand for bullies.

He had resigned to the fact that he would never stand on his own legs or hold Neytiri in his own arms, but Eywa had pulled him into this new world. Why had she shown him such a beautiful life when she had no intention of caring for him? He had been forsaken.

_Jake watched as Neytiri held their small son above her head. He giggled and waved his arms. In his mind, he was an __Ikran__ flying above the forest, savage and free. He was not afraid. He knew his mother would not drop him. He was certain beyond doubt that when he came back to the ground again, there would be sturdy arms to catch him; sure that he deserved nothing less. _

_Jake watched his family, feeling deeply content. _

They called her the Great Mother. They depicted her as generous but not spoiling of her children, lovingly strict, but kind all the same. Jake spat on all of these descriptions. Eywa was like an overzealous prison warden, demanding impossible feats and then punishing far beyond the crime if her demands were not met, giving punishments that were just inappropriate. Jake had lain down and taken it for too long.

His life, everything he had built, was there. He should turn around and go back to it, but what had transpired had transpired and now his old life could not anchor him down, could not make him moral again.

All he knew now was what was wrong.

_Nakula clung to his father's back like Prolemuris to a tree. Jake was sprinting through the trees, a bow in one hand and __the sharp glint in his eyes that would only be found in that of a hunter's__, looking for prey. He was focused on his task, but every so often he would feel the comforting weight on his back and swing on a branch or twirl in mid-leap. _

_This delighted his son. Encouraged by the boy's giggles, Jake grew more daring his actions. He flipped without using his hands, stood on his toes from the highest branches, and taunted his son's daring nature as far as his parental instincts would allow. _

_Naki was never afraid. He knew life was meant only for the living. He was eternity; he had endless time in front of him and no concept of morality. _

His mind rebelled against this new anger. It gave him images of his clan, his people. He saw their admiration for him but he didn't want to please them anymore. He thought of Neytiri, his sweet love. She saw him in his entirety and knew the good in him outweighed the bad, but he was full of anger now and even his love for them couldn't hold him back anymore.

His anger erased his happy thoughts. He saw only what infuriated him, what had brought him to this point. He saw Inaya, held above his head. The tinkle of her laughter was in his ears and her delighted face in her situation; she wanted to be part of the sky. Her arms spread wide because even a baby knew how joyous flying was. She was free and fearless because he was the one holding her. She knew he would not let her fall or be hurt because that was the least of what she deserved. Then he saw another image, one he had never seen but imagined in the darkest recesses of his mind. Her bright eyes cloaked in the darkness of death.

_Nakula was watching him, his concern thinly veiling his amusement at the situation. His father, who often forgot his age, had tried to _shoot an arrow whilst_ jumping from a tree. IT had been an impress show, but his landing had stolen all the attention. _

"_I suppose you want to say something about this?" Jake glared at his son, wincing _at_a sharp pain that ran__ over his back as he twisted slightly, "Maybe something along the lines of, '"I told you it was a bad idea."'? Go on, you earned it. Get it over with and then wipe that look off your face. It makes you look too much like your mother."_

_Naki opened his mouth then closed it. Anything he might have said would come back to haunt him. He had done similar things in his past and he didn't want to go down that path. Instead he grabbed his father's forearm and pulled the older man's body so that it wrapped over his shoulders. Using his legs he stood, __marvelling_ _at how light the body was._

_Jake was silent as his son carried him home. His son was big and strong underneath him and this unnerved him? Where was that little boy who had been afraid of fan lizards and who could only sleep after nightmares if he was nestled between his parents? He had left when Jake hadn't been paying attention and in his place was this man who had nothing to do with Jake or Neytiri. This man would take care of Jake, and never again vice versa._

Then there were the thoughts which had almost destroyed him. It had been his fault, but he had tried to blame Eywa for being a lousy teacher because that was what was easiest. She had never told him what she wanted or expected. He had held it so closely in comfort that it had become a solid idea in his mind. But until now, he had always known it was he who had failed in the end. However, this was different; he had forgotten his part in this now. If he blamed himself, there was no reason to do this but he needed justice so he gave the idea foundation.

Jake went to his hammock after his speech and Neytiri followed him. He pulled her into his lap and in spite of herself, she let him hold her. He stroked the lines of her face, lines etched by time and emotion. There was happiness but angst and sadness too; too much sadness, caused by himself and Eywa. This cemented his fury. His fate was sealed.

"Mourn him, Jake," she whispered, "Be sad and then forget the pain his death brought you. Remember only happiness. Then you can heal. "

"You're beautiful like nothing I've ever seen. My alien beauty," he said. He was not listening to her. Where he was, her words couldn't be heard.

"Eywa will not forgive cold blood," she said, "She will end your life in exchange for the ones you take."

"You're strong too, much stronger than me," he said, "You break but you heal. You got over it, didn't you?"

"I miss my children," she told him, "But I believe they were meant for something else and that I will be with them when the time comes. You can too."

"No, I can't. I was on the brink when I heard what they did to him, how they tortured him but this is too much, "he said, "I can't feel him anymore. I know he's passed on. They killed him."

Neytiri cradled his head, a strange act of strength considering she was shaking. There was large part of her that wanted to go, explain this all and bring peaceful resolution before conflict broke out, but a tiny part of her did want to see her child's captors suffer.

"My Jake, Na'vi do not hurt without reason. There is more to this."

"They do, they did," Jake said, "If there is a reason, I don't care for it. There is only one response that befits this act."

Jake had ended lives before. He had watched fallen comrades in their last moments, held friends as their breaths faded and regrettably stolen the light from innocent civilians, but even he wondered if he could murder someone. Not from a long distance but right next to them where he could see their faces and know the darkest part of his soul had taken over.

But someone had ended his little boy's life and soon Jake would know what something so selfish and meaningless was like.

*****

Naki surveyed the tiny sprouts before him with pride. Beneath his bare feet, the sole was hearty and robust. Their system had worked; soon this land would be lush and plentiful with plants and then animals would return. He had succeeded with flying colors and the tribe would be back on its feet in no time, but that made Naki sad too. They wouldn't need him much longer.

But it was good too. Naki could go back to his own clan if he wanted to, but he didn't. He wanted to stay and watch the forest be reborn and be with Palesa's family. He wanted to return to his people again but in time.

He suddenly saw his parents sobbing. They missed him terribly and he found he requited their sorrow. They didn't know if he was dead or alive. It struck him now, that he'd been selfish to have left without any real thought for them.

He would visit them soon, he resolved. Show them he was alive and thriving, maybe bring Palesa with him. They deserved that, but he still worried. He had a new home now. His mother would understand that and release him, but his father would make him feel guilty and might even be able to make him stay back. Naki felt torn. He wanted to be with this tribe but he missed the clan too.

Thin fingers slipped suddenly over his eyes. Even if there had been others who would perform such an intimately playful action on him, he still recognized the sweet earthy smell of this person. He laced his fingers into the hands over his eyes and pulled the digits away.

"I was just thinking of you." He felt Palesa coming up behind him and rubbed her thigh as she wrapped her limbs around his torso.

She blew softly on the sensitive skin behind his ears and smiled when he shivered at the sensation, "I have found that I miss you when you are not present for several hours. What is wrong?"

"I am just thinking." He found himself telling her about his clan and his newfound conflict, "I will have to choose one soon," he finally finished.

She nodded. She did not press him for more details or put more pressure on him to decide. She simply hugged him and rubbed his chest with her fingertips. "I see you, Naki, and when you make your decision, I will make sure we find a way to stay together."

Nakula was touched by this. He felt a deep sensation in his chest and said a phrase he'd only heard from his father, "I love you."

Palesa responded by kissing his shoulders softly. He knew that even though she didn't understand the phrase, she understood its meaning. He reached up for her face and she kissed his palm.

"Is this why you came to find me?" he asked.

"I am supposed to bring you home for evening meal."

"Shall we go?"

"I will make up an excuse for us." She was kissing his face now.

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear you say."

Her lips were brushing his when Onan exploded into their moment. He was hot faced and panting. His usual lively calm persona was gone and in its place was an anxious wreck.

"Palesa! Naki! Pahana is giving birth!"

Naki jumped at Onan's voice and Palesa glared at her brother, calm and unembarrassed. Naki shuffled awkwardly, trying to free himself from her grip. Palesa sighed for their lost paradise and released him. Naki took Onan by the arm, "This is a happy day. Do not be so worried."

"He's always like this," Palesa said, "Pahana is more worried about him than about task she is doing."

They went back to the village and Palesa pushed her way through the crowd that had formed outside their hut. She went in without hesitation and without thinking Naki followed her.

Pahana was on her back with her knees spread. By some divine merciful force's will, she was facing away from him. Palesa went to knell next to an older woman who was helping with the process. Naki was turning and leaving before he could consciously fathom what he was seeing.

"Merciful mother, give me-"Pahana's prayer was interrupted by a string of curse words, most of which Naki had only heard when once before when hunters had smashed their finger while pursuing an animal. Naki's face was burning when he came out.

The crowd was growing now and Onan was being given gift after gift, but when they saw him emerge from the hut, the group lost interest in Onan and turned their attention to him. He walked purposely away, trying to destroy the image forming in his mind. He focused on the sinking sun. He saw many Ikran flying in the distance.

He squinted. It looked like there were many Na'vi riding the Ikran, but why would so many people be riding together?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N IT IS DONE. But now that it's over I really want to know what you think of it. I understand when people only do alerts and they do flatter me by doing so but give me a sign someone out there is reading this. A short review is all I ask. Even just "thumbs up" or "thumbs down" is enough for me. I'm not demanding a lengthy passage just a small indication that there are readers out there.

I also want to thank vividink for beta reading. She is amazing.

Jake was pressed against the floor of the forest. He had not expected a lack of foliage to hide in and thus they had had to separate into smaller groups to infiltrate without being noticed for as long as possible. To his left, Jake could hear the deep breathing of the aging Umo and the crinkling of earth under a more inexperienced hunter. Beyond them, he could sense others.

The tall thin grass they were crawling through barely tickled the top of Jake's skull but he motioned for the group to stop here. They were within view of the village now. Gazing upon his enemies, Jake felt nothing. As individuals, he hated them all but cumulatively he was indifferent to them. He could only describe it as hating Nazis but not Germans.

Some of them were innocent, Jake thought. Some of them probably don't know my son and never wished anything upon him.

Jake blinked for a moment. They were not so different from him or his own People, these Na'vi. In another universe, they may have been his brothers, his friends.

As he took in the scene on whole, he felt empathy. They went about their lives, some working, others playing. Did they not know murderers lurked in their midst? Or did they not care? These people could be of either attitude. Another torn thought floated through his mind. On one hand, he pitied the innocent and naïve but on the other, he despised the blind and cowardly.

It was strange to be simultaneously full of hate and compassion.

Jake noticed something interesting then. A large group of people clustered around a hut. The hut itself was a mere several feet from Jake. A thick tree hide obscured it from Jake's view. When he leaned around it, he could see without being seen.

Suddenly a huge man stepped out with a bundle in his hands. He stood before the cluster of bodies like a general before his troupes. He was a leader, this man, a fierce warrior. Surely such a thick, sinewy form was meant for nothing other than ending lives.

Jake was supposed to wait until he saw a shudder of vegetation at each of the four access points but seeing this man made Jake rise a little and take hold of his weapons.

"I have a daughter!" He said. He held up the small body for the crowd to see and they cheered his good fortune. The man was congratulated and crowded as people came to look at his new baby. But the man did not notice any of the attention.

It broke Jake's heart how familiar it all was. He knew this moment, when one looked at a tiny, dependent piece of oneself. It was something that made selfishness and hedonism seem vague and unappealing. It reminded Jake of a time when he had only wanted to be completely devoted and loving to a new creature. Jake felt a strange burst of happiness for the man.

Then he saw a tiny hand reach out of the bundle and touch the man's face. The man pressed his lips against his infant daughter's hand. Such pride, such excitement, such was what Jake never had had. It just wasn't fair that a man who had killed someone's son, a stranger who had done nothing to him and meant him no ill will, should have this bliss.

This was his son's murderer. Of that, Jake had no doubt.

Jake ground his hands into the forest floor as if willing his memories into this man's psyche. He wanted this man to see Jake holding Naki for the first time, like Jake was just then. He wanted the man to know all the good intentions and wishes Jake had once had, that were lost now. Ha wanted the man to know the shattering abyss Jake had been plunged into knowing he had lost something vital and intimate. He wanted the man to see this all, and feel it.

Jake stood, ready now. He lunged into battle.

*****

Naki heard the battle before he saw it.

When it started, he was sitting on the outskirts of the village distracting himself with one of Onan's traps. His fingers were gently working the gears and testing the tension string but he was really just wasting time, waiting for the time when it was safe to return to his family.

Behind him a group of children were playing. Their screeches and cat calls soothed him. It was a delightful sense of normalcy. 'When their parents call them in for the night,' Naki thought, 'I will go back.'

There was a sharp change in atmosphere. The playful yelling intensified but Naki just assumed a scuffle had erupted. Something fell by his leg. Thinking it was a lost plaything, he picked it up to throw it back to the children.

He turned and was horrified. Behind him, too far to hear, was a scene of battle. The enemy was Na'vi but nothing like the village people. These people were strong and fierce. They were warriors and they were pulverizing the village. With bare hands, knives and bows, they were beating, kicking, and slashing. They few village Na'vi who had managed to grab weapons were still overmatched.

"Come," he called to the children. They had been staring, dumfounded at the scene before them. "Come, you must hide."

Finally a little girl ran and took his hand. The others followed quickly. He took them to the sliding tree; the one Palesa had shown him only days before. He pushed them up into the branches, helping the slow ones along. When they were all concealed, he warned them, "Wait until someone comes for you."

Then he ran back to the village. Along the way, he picked up a heavy branch. When the village was in sight, he picked his target. The tall Na'vi was facing away from him, with his arms wrapped around his victim's neck in a vice-like grip.

Naki raised his club ready to strike when the man turned, sensing Naki coming. When he saw his face, Naki dropped the club and starred shocked.

It was Umo.

Naki raced over to the man and pulled Umo's arms away from the victim. The boy hurried away, rubbing his throat. Umo seized Naki but in an embrace this time.

"What is happening?" Naki asked, "Why are the Omaticaya here?"

"Your father thought you were dead," Umo's voice was muffled by Naki's shoulder, "He thought these people killed you."

A confused call rang from the bushes near them and a flustered group of Omaticaya burst out of the foliage. They were confused by the ongoing battle for some reason. One of the Na'vi looked at Umo, "Why did Jakesully not wait for us as planned?"

"I do not know," Umo said, still holding Naki, "But there is no more reason to fight. Nakula is fine, see?"

"You must stop this," Naki said, "Tell them to stop fighting!"

"On your order," Umo said. He put down his weapons and bowed his head to Naki, "You are the Clan Leader's son."

The others around him nodded and dropped their weapons to show their desire for violence was gone. Naki turned his attention back to the battlefield. "Go and tell them the fight is over," he said to the group, "Find my father and tell him to change his orders."

"He will never believe that Naki," Umo responded, "He must see you."

Another group was charging from the tree. This one was lead by Naki's mother. Naki watched as his mother grabbed an opponent by the waist and slammed him into the ground with ease. This shocked Naki; he had never seen his mother so violent. He barely recognized her but when he called to her, she looked at him, her disbelief was quickly turned to recognition.

She raced over to him blindly. A guard, one of Naki's friends, intercepted their path. He came at Neytiri from her blind side. The guard brought his club down on Neytiri's shoulder and the sound of bone shattering reached Naki's ears.

His mother fell to the ground with a cry. The guard reared back, ready to finish her when Umo sprang to Neytiri's aid, wrestling the guard away. Naki went to his mother. She took his face in her uninjured hand and touched his face. She pretended to grab a part of his face and brought it back to his lips, like when he was a child. "My Naki," she said, over and over.

He held her tightly, revelling in her surprising presence briefly, before looking at her shoulder. It was dark purple from internal bleeding and the bones pressed against her skin in the most painful looking way. Her eyes were blank from the pain. He tucked his free arm under her knees and picked her up. She held tightly to his neck and he ran to his hut.

They skirted around the fighting masses. Naki wanted to help but his need to keep his mother safe was greater. Naki's people were too busy with the invaders to come at him and the Omaticaya saw their queen in his arms and didn't try to fight with him.

Naki burst into his hut and found Palesa and Pahana and Arashe and Ishara huddled in a corner. They all looked terrified and pale but Pahana was particularly haggard. Her new child was bundled in her arms. Naki was faced with a tough predicament. Neytiri and Pahana could not easily be moved and he and Palesa had to help the children as well.

Palesa made the decision for him. She quickly took hold of the baby, and took Arashe and Ishara by the hands. Naki let his mother's feet drop to the ground and helped Pahana to her feet. When she was standing he draped her arm over his shoulder.

Naki dragged his mother and Pahana out of the hut. He would take his family to a safe place. Only then could he stop this chaos. The weight of the two women pulled him down and made him slow, but he made his way to the forest.

They were close to a safe haven when two massive blue forms rolled into Naki's vision. It was Jake and Onan. Upon seeing her mate, Pahana cried out to him. Onan dropped his guard for a brief moment and Jake twisted the younger man into the ground. He knelt on his chest and clenched Onan's throat.

"Father, stop," Naki pulled his father by shoulders, frantically trying to pull Jake off Onan. Jake held tightly to his victim, unfazed by having someone on his back. Another Na'vi pounced on Naki's back, dragging him away, taking him away to fight. Onan's face grew pale.

Besides not wanting hurt him, Naki was a poor fighter and could barely keep up with his opponent, let alone get away from him to go to his fallen brother. Onan's eyes rolled back and Naki's strained ears heard his breath falter.

Jake's eyes looked deep into his opponents and his fingers tensed for the final crushing blow. But they hesitated and Jake saw what made his mind hesitate. A seedling of Eywa. He blinked and looked closer. It was a tiny carved charm. Made for a little girl by her homesick father. Onan wore it around his wrist. It almost pushed Jake over the edge but the revelation broke his insane psyche and reason flooded back in through the cracks. This man had an Inaya too. Jake's desire to end this man's life was gone.

Jake's hatred was gone. To kill in the name of his dead child was an insult to her memory. He sat back, still smothering his opponent but Onan could breath.

One did not wear the trinkets of a murdered child. Hell, Na'vi didn't even allow for the names of the dead to be used again for three generations. This man had not stolen the trinket; he must have been given it. Jake released the man and turned to scan the crowd.

He saw the man's features on the face of another, a girl, being held by her mother.

Jake wanted to reject what he saw before him and waited for the scene to change, waited to see only his wife and a stranger but the image remained the same, clear and firm. This woman and Neytiri had the same face.

Inaya.

The Na'vi wrestling with Naki pulled away, confused by his leader's sudden hesitation. Naki shoved him off and grabbed his father. The older man was lax and allowed himself to be pulled off his opponent. Onan rose, rubbing his throat, gasping for air. His fist held a knife.

"Stop," Naki said, "He's my father."

Naki followed his father's eyes. He did not understand. Then he looked to Pahana, who held the baby. The baby held Pahana's finger in one hand. His eyes focused suddenly on a detail he'd missed before. Pahana's new baby had five fingers.

Jake stumbled over to where his wife and Palesa were leaning against one another. He took them both in his arms. Neytiri looked confused but Jake whispered something in her ear. His words made her eyes widen and tears fall.

"My sweet Inaya," Jake said tightly squeezing Palesa.

Pahana tensed at his touch and then looked at Neytiri. The mother hummed a sweet lullaby, the same one Pahana sang to her own children. Clasped between her parents for the first time in so many years, Pahana remembered how once upon a time she had been Inaya.

"I knew you, even when others raised me as their own, I saw you," Pahana said.

She was alone in her hut with Jake and Neytiri. Neytiri cradled her daughter's head and Jake was holding her hand. It was not strange for Pahana, to be this close to two strangers. She had known them forever.

"My mother and father were good people," Pahana assured them, "They took care of me and loved me like I was their own but I knew I wasn't their child by blood. I didn't care but I knew."

"There was an attack on our Home Tree," Jake told her, "We thought you had died. We thought many had died."

"Many people were killed at your Home Tree. But I was not the only child taken that day," Pahana said, "There were no children in the clan so they took many Omaticaya children to supply their future generation."

"I am still angry," Neytiri said, to Jake's surprise, "You were ours."

"Eywa was punishing me," Jake said suddenly. He had never told Neytiri this, "She said I had rejected some of her children when they needed me. I didn't help Inaya's clan when they needed it. It will always haunt me that I didn't."

Jake slid down to lay next to Pahana, squeezing her hand, "I thought I was the reason you died. But you didn't die. You had life and a good one at that. And you will never comprehend how happy that makes me."

"But why now?" asked Pahana, "Why did Eywa keep us apart for so long?"

"I spared your mate, and your children," said Jake, "And Naki has done so much for your people. Eywa didn't want a grand gesture; she just wanted us to care enough to do something. She can be a kind mother. I just forgot that for a while."

"We have lived without you for so long," Neytiri said, "Will you come back with us? You will be able to bring your family."

"I cannot," Pahana said, "My mate is needed here. I do not want to leave his side."

Her parents' faces dropped. So she said, "But I will come and stay with you for a short time and after I return, I will visit you."

"You belong here for now," Jake agreed, "But someday, we will all be together again."

Jake kissed his daughter's head, and wrapped his arms around her. Having lost her for so long, he had no desire to let go. It was strange to be in a world of possibilities again.

Why had he forgotten the lesson Pandora had taught him? Redemption came from forgiveness and simplicity not violence and hatred.

When the chaos of the village had been sorted through and a peaceful atmosphere had returned to the village, Naki left his parents' distracted with Pahana and went to find Palesa. She was waiting for him by their hut but when he went to her, she took his hand and led him into the forest.

Palesa led him to the sliding tree. Under the strong branches of the plaything, she kissed him deeply. Then told him, "This is a sacred spot. Many years ago a great creature save our village by scaring off a herd of thanators. Then the creature climbed this tree to return to the sky. These rings mark the path the creature took."

"A giant worm saved your village from thanators…"

She slapped his chest then nodded. They both laughed.

She laid her head on his shoulder and he nuzzled her crown. "Are you going to return with your parents?"

"They want me to go and prepare to be clan leader," he admitted, "I am very proud to have been given the opportunity."

She began to shake a little at this.

"But I told them, my place is here now," he said, "They were sad but they told me nothing made them prouder than a son who did such great things. We will visit them soon anyway."

She looked in his eyes. Her smile made his heart melt. "You are staying with me?" she asked.

"Forever," he said, "I will stay with you forever."

She took his queue in one hand, holding her own readily. She searched his eyes for a moment. He nodded, holding his breath. She connected their queues.

Naki shuddered at the force of the contact. Then he was a part of her, they were one. When he kissed her or touched her, the pleasure was more intense than ever. Jake had once told Naki, it was bizarre for humans to be monogamous but Naki couldn't imagine being with another after this. To be this close to another soul was mind blowing.

He felt her love for him and her deep attraction, both of which made him blush. Then there was a new entity near them. An endless, intimidating force, which Naki knew was Eywa. He felt a rush of thoughts race through his mind.

Naki and Palesa would make the forest village into a great clan. The forest would come back and the clan would grow. They would be people of strong tradition, greater hunters and spiritual people. Pahana would have two more children and her five would be future leaders of the village. But they would give her much hassle and stress beforehand.

Jake and Neytiri would go back to the Omaticaya but when age began to strain their work, they would hand the clan over to new leaders and come and live with the village clan.

Naki and Palesa would be blessed with only one. But what a child, she was. She would become the forest village's first Tsahik.

Palesa fell asleep before Naki could see everything but he did not care. It was better not to know and they had their whole lives to see it anyway.

A/N IT IS DONE. But now that it's over I really want to know what you think of it. I understand when people only do alerts and they do flatter me by doing so but give me a sign someone out there is reading this. A short review is all I ask. Even just "thumbs up" or "thumbs down" is enough for me. I'm not demanding a lengthy passage just a small indication that there are readers out there.


End file.
